shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellis Darkwood
Ellis Darkwood was once a doctor for an underground organization called The Red Mafia. Ellis is a very skilled doctor of medicine, as well as a strong fighter. After the Red Mafia fell, she became the acting doctor on board the Panno Marie. Appearance Ellis has short, blond hair, and deep blue eyes. She is a normal height and build for a somewhat slender woman. She normally wears either fur coats of the highest quality, or business skirts for official use. Her favorite color is black, if she is wearing what she wants, she at least has a solid black tie if nothing else. Very rarely is she seen without a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Personality In the real world, she would be known to have a very strong New York accent. Her attitude is very strong, especially to those who piss her off, generally. She knows what she is talking about for the most part, and shows extreme confidence in everything she says and does. No matter what, if she feels strongly enough about anything, she will fight until her very last breath. She can also be somewhat arrogant, especially if she considers someone weak or unworthy, she will treat their wounds, but she will also smoke cigarettes and call them weak and powerless. If anyone says anything that is not medically correct, she seems to require herself in correcting them. Skills and Abilities Although Ellis did not finish medical school, her knowledge of medicine and injuries is very keen. She can tell what illnesses look like, and even if she cannot, she carries a very large library of medical books with her. She also uses her medical knowledge in combat. With drugs, she will slow down her opponent, and with pressure points, she will cause extreme pain. This also gives her the advantage of knowing where major organs and blood vessels are located in the body. Pressure Point: Target - Using her thumbs or fingers, she is able to skillfully pinpoint the individual areas in which cause the most harm to a body. Surgeon Strike - Ellis uses syringes to slow down her opponent, or cause unbearable pain. With drugs inside needles, she can cause a very large amount of pain, or even gode someone to tell the truth. History Born to Jack and Felicia Darkwood, also known as one of the biggest crimebosses on Fringe Island. To protect his daughter, he kept her identity and existence a secret, so that no one would even attempt to target her to get to Jack. Because of this, she had to live in an entirely different house from him, and his time with her was extremely limited. To appease her father's wishes, instead of getting into the family business, she began to go through medical school when she was sixteen. However, her father was forced into early retirement when a fall off the fourth story of a building paralyzed his legs. Because of this, he passed his power onto Link McCoy, a nineteen year old who followed him, learning the trick of the trade. Ellis approached Link, and told him that she wanted control over the Red Mafia. With a little hesitation, Link passed the power on to Ellis in secret. For several years, even after Jack's death at sixty-eight years old, they continued to run the mafia in his stead, holding onto what was important to him. Little did they know, however, that even Jack answered to a higher power. Soon, though, Sharp Francis approached Link McCoy, asking him to bolster his forces with better weapons and stronger men. Although Francis had entirely different plans for the Red Mafia, all of this was overshadowed when the White Blade Pirates arrived on Fringe Island, and Snowbeard completely obliterated every single Marine on the island single-handedly. The Marines multiplied their forces within a matter of a week. Vice Admirals, battleships, and infantry of all shapes and sizes. With all of this heat, the Red Mafia halted their affairs completely. After many close calls and battles between them and the Marines, it came down to a battle at the Red Mafia's HQ. Link McCoy lost his life, as did many of the lower ranking members of the Red Mafia. The surviving members either escaped the situation, or were injured to the point of incapacitation. After a very hard situation, Ellis Darkwood had to get out of Fringe, and didn't want to use Public transportation. She used her medical skills to help one of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, Chio with a serious injury, and she convinced Rinji to bring her with him, to pay him back she offered her skill as a physician, and it didn't take very much to get him on board with the idea. Trivia *A character very loosely based off of a character I created for a Cowboy Bebop Fanfic I made back when I was a Sophomore in Highschool. *I actually had to look up words from a medical textbook for some of her attacks. *Before she was considered for the position of Padrino, I thought it would be her father who was considered dead. Instead I just went with her since she was already on the front lines and knew what was going on. *Ellis's theme song is Smash Mouth - Padrino. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Doctor Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Pirate Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Former Enemy